Perks
At skill levels 40, 60 and 80 you may pick a perk from that skill's listed below. Pre-requisites are shown in paranthesis. Profession Skills Alchemy *Alchemist: -50% time to brew potions *Expert Alchemist (75 alchemy, Alchemist perk): 2% chance of making an exceptional item every time you brew a potion (exceptional items have their quality increased by 25%) *Herb Scrounger (25 herbalism): Every time you brew a potion, there is a 10% chance for each component that it is not used up *Cautious Mixer (8 INT): Halves the minimum chance of crafting failure when brewing potions Blacksmithing *Armorsmith (50 blacksmithing, 10 CON): +5% to quality of all armor crafted *Weaponsmith (50 blacksmithing, 10 STR): +5% to quality of all weapons crafted *Forger: -50% damage to tool *Expert Forger (75 blacksmithing, Forger perk): 2% chance of making an exceptional item every time you craft armor or weapons (exceptional items have their quality increased by 25%) Brewing Carpentry *Builder: +10% to progress added with each house building action *Expert Carpenter (75 carpentry, Carpenter perk): 2% chance of making an exceptional item every time you make an item with carpentry (exceptional items have their quality increased by 25%) *Carpenter: -50% damage to tool *Expert Builder (50 carpentry, Builder perk): +15% to progress added with each house building action (stacks with Builder) Cooking *Rapid Cook (10 DEX, Quick Cook): -25% to cooking time *Quick Cook (8 DEX): -25% to cooking time *Chef: +5% to quality of all cooked food *Gourmet (75 cooking): +20% to effect of all food eaten by player Enchanting Fletching *Quick Fletching: -50% to fletching time when making arrows *Expert Bowyer (75 fletching, Bowyer perk): 2% chance of making an exceptional item every time you make a bow (exceptional items have their quality increased by 25%) *Bowyer (50 fletching, 8 STR): +5% quality to all bows you make *Fletcher (50 fletching, 8 DEX): +5% quality to all arrows you make Herbalism *Quick Harvest (8 DEX): -25% to harvesting time *Expert Herbalist (75 herbalism, 10 INT): For every object successfully collected, 33% chance of collecting one extra of the same object *Preserver: Harvested plants have their respawn time reduced by -25% *Plant Lore (50 herbalism): +20 resistance to poison Jewelcrafting Lumberjacking *Quick Foresting (8 STR): -25% to lumberjacking time *Expert Woodsman (75 lumberjacking, Woodsman perk): +5% to quality of all lumberjacked timber (harvested objects with material timber) *Woodsman: -50% damage to tool *Caretaker: Harvested trees have their respawn time reduced by -25% Mining *Quick Mining (8 STR): -25% to mining time *Expert Prospector (75 mining, Prospector perk): +5% to quality of all mined ore (harvested objects with material ore) *Prospector: -50% damage to tool *Lodefinder (50 mining, 10 INT): Every time you mine, there is a 20% chance that no resoures are subtracted from the vein you were mining Navigation Skinning *Quick Skinning (8 DEX): -25% to skinning time *Expert Hidesman (75 skinning, Hidesman perk): +5% to quality of all skinned hides (harvested objects with material_hide) *Huntsman (25 marksmanship): +10% ranged damage to animals (AI with either a predator or a prey category) *Hidesman: -50% damage to tool Stealth Taming Tailoring *Leatherworker (50 tailoring, 10 DEX): +5% to quality of all armor crafted *Weaver (50 tailoring, 10 DEX): +5% to quality of all clothing crafted *Tailor: -50% damage to tool *Expert Tailor (75 tailoring, Tailor perk): 2% chance of making an exceptional item every time you craft armor or clothing (exceptional items have their quality increased by 25%) Thievery Combat Axes Block *Shieldwall: Glancing hits against you do 25% less damage when wielding a shield *Defend (75 block): All nearby group members benefit from the armor class of your shield (does not stack with a second defend, if they are also using a shield only best value is used) *Veteran: -25% damage to health of shield *Shield Bash (50 block): Unlocks 'shield bash' attack Heavy Armor *Deflect Blade (75 heavy armor): +10 slashing resistance and +5 piercing resistance when wearing all heavy armor *Veteran: -25% health damage to heavy armor *Metal Skin (10 STR): +10% to force generation and -10% to force loss when wearing all heavy armor *Knight (50 heavy armor): +5% to damage when using two handed weapons and wearing all heavy armor Light Armor *Dodge Strike (75 light armor): +10 piercing resistance and +5 crushing resistnace when wearing all light armor *Veteran: -25% health damage to light armor *Quickness (10 DEX): +10% to speed generation and -10% to speed loss when wearing all light armor *Second Skin (50 light armor): Reduce all skill penalties for wearing light armor by half Long Blades Medium Armor *Absorb Blow (75 medium armor): +10 crushing resistance and +5 slashing resistance when wearing all medium armor *Veteran: -25% health damage to medium armor *Focus (10 CON): +10% to balance generation and -10% to balance loss when wearing all medium armor *Shieldbearer (50 medium armor): +5 armor class when using a shield and wearing all medium armor Maces Marksmanship *Quick Shot (10 DEX): +20% to speed generation when using missile weapons *Strong Draw (10 STR): +20% max range when using missile weapons *Pierce Armor: -20 to target's piercing resistance (down to a minimum of 0) when using missile weapons *Flurry of Shots (50 marksmanship): Unlocks 'flurry of shots' attack Martial Arts Polearms Short Blades Sorcery Alteration *Spiritualist :+4% to spirit and aspect spells *Focuser : +4% to focus spells *Quickening +4% to speed spells *Tactician : +4% to Tactics spells Preservation *Guardian +2% to Aegis Spells *Warder +4% to Ward Spells *Armorer +6% to Harden Armor and Ghost Armor *Healer +4% to Strength of Aid, Rejuvination, Regeneration Necromancy *BoneWalker -5% upkeep for pets *Plaguebearer +3% to disease spells *Serpent +3% to poison spells *Warlock +4% to Curse Spells Illusion *Beguiler -5 resists to Trance spells *Shapeshifter +20% duration to shape shift spells *Illusionist -10% mana upkeep for illusion spells *Spectre +4% to invisibility and shadow wal Elementalism *Fire Mage +2% to fire spells *Ice Mage +2% to ice spells *Lightning Mage +2% to lightning spells *Shield Mage +4% to elemental resistance spells *